


Leap

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crying, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has never kissed anyone before but she thinks this is where a kiss should go. She has never said ‘I love you,’ to anyone, either. Both seem like a leap into the unknown, over dangerous ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "things you said while I cried in your arms".

She doesn’t know why she’s crying, exactly. 

Rey hasn’t seen Finn in months. She has been with Luke, moving from one planet to another, learning, training, growing. The only guarantee she had had that Finn was even awake, that Finn was even alive, was her own desperate belief that he would be okay.

She should be happy to see Finn again. She is. She is happy. But she runs into his arms and for some reason she’s crying, tears leaking out without her permission; she is sobbing into Finn’s shoulder and she can’t stop.

“Rey!” Finn says, sounding alarmed, and he clutches her, strong arms around her back. “Rey, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

All Rey can manage is to shake her head, hoping that Finn can feel the motion, that he can sense her meaning. She feels stupid and childish but she is still crying and she still can’t make herself stop.

When Rey had cried in Maz’s basement on Takodana, that had been the first time she had cried in years. There was no time for tears on Jakku. Crying solved nothing. Tears were a waste of fluid. 

She reminds herself of this but Finn is holding her, and he’s safe, he’s healthy, he’s alive, he’s _here,_ and Rey is still crying.

He is speaking to her. “It’s okay,” he says, a litany of words, gentle reassurances in her ear. Rey loves the sound of Finn’s voice. “Whatever happened, it will be okay. I’ll help you. I’ll always be here for you.”

Rey feels herself start to calm, her sobs quieting, until she’s just a sniffling, snotty mess against Finn’s jacket. It’s disgusting, really, and she’s embarrassed, and she doesn’t quite want to make eye contact. It seems easier to continue to hide her face against Finn.

Finn is mostly just babbling, saying something about how Poe says crying is good for you, it’s a natural form of emotional release. He says sometimes it’s easier than talking but he will always listen if she wants to talk, too. 

Then he says, “I missed you so much, Rey. You know that, don’t you? I missed you, but it will be okay now, because you’re here, and I’m gonna be there for you, always. I love you.”

Rey chokes a breath against Finn’s shoulder, blinks. The rubbing motion of Finn’s hands on her back stutters and stops.

“Uh,” Finn says. “I mean, like a friend. Obviously. I love you like a friend. ‘Cause that’s what we are. Friends.”

Rey lifts her head so she can see Finn. Her eyes feel red and raw and she can’t quite make herself move away, her arms still circled loosely around Finn’s neck. His face is almost blurry this close so she focuses only on his eyes.

“You love me?” she says.

“It’s a friend thing,” Finn says. He looks so nervous that Rey feels a bit sorry for him.

It’s better that way, though, she thinks. It makes her feel less embarrassed about the wet spot she’s left on his leather jacket.

“Only a friend thing?”

Finn swallows. “Er.”

Rey has never kissed anyone before but she thinks this is where a kiss should go. She has never said ‘I love you,’ to anyone, either. Both seem like a leap into the unknown, over dangerous ground.

If Rey is going to take a leap with anyone, she thinks she’d like to do it with Finn.

She leans forward.

**_End_ **


End file.
